


Challenge: V Card

by abeyance



Series: Love Objections [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys Valentine's Challenge, Jonerys Valentine's Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: When a drunk Dany tries to convince her sober boyfriend to let her first time be when she is too intoxicated to feel the rumored pain, Jon stops her with a promise to do it right, sober. And she holds him to it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Love Objections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633828
Comments: 32
Kudos: 155





	Challenge: V Card

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iceandfiresource's Jonerys Valentine Week Day 3 (lace): First time.
> 
> Although still in high school in this story, both Dany and Jon are of legal age.
> 
> a small companion fic to Challenge: Valentine.

“Dany, wait.”

Dany pulled away from Jon, plump lips pouting. Jon brushed her hair from her face, the sweaty strands straying from their part.

“What?” she asked, looking blearily over his face and where she sat on his lap.

“It’s...this is fast.” She gave him a confused look before kissing him again sloppily. Although Jon kissed back, he made sure it was brief. “Dany.”

“ _What.”_

Jon looked at her this time, jaw cupped in his hands. Starry eyes, rosy and flushed cheeks, swollen pink lips from kissing him for ages - she looked adorable. But also _really_ drunk.

“We - you’re drunk.”

“And?” At least she admitted to it.

“We aren't going to do this when you are.”

Dany grabbed onto his jacket, tensing her eyes closed and giving a dizzy shake of her head. 

“No, no, but…” She swallowed hard. Jon assessed her throat bob.

“You gonna throw up?”

“Uh-uh.” She took a deep breath. “But you said - _we_ said we - when we - that we were ready. When th - the...when the time comes.”

“The time isn't going to be in the driver’s seat of my car. Or when you’re too drunk to feel anything.”

“Alright. Then it won't hurt. It hurts the first time.”

“Not if we do it right,” Jon retorted, lifting her into the passenger seat by her ribcage. “Call me tomorrow if you still want to when you wake up sober.”

He was a teenage boy. Especially as a senior, he was good for sex anytime. But his own first time _was_ in a car, but the backseat - and not his own. Looking back at it, even though it’s said to not really matter for boys...he wished it went down a little better. And with how much he cared for Dany, if he could avoid it for her, he would. 

It looked like she had given up with her drunken reasoning. But still, she grabbed his hand, licking her alcohol-dried lips. “Okay. But can we go to your house?”

Jon tightened his hand under the both of hers. He knew her family life was getting heated, and the sight of her stumbling in drunk was probably not going to merit her freedom to call him in the morning. 

“Give me your phone.”

Thankfully, it seemed like she hadn’t left it anywhere. She handed it to him and started to trace his finger nails. Jon used his thumbprint to open it, going to her messages.

**Send to: Mom, Dad**

_**Staying at Dei’s tonight. See you tomorrow <3** _

**Send to: deidei**

**This is Jon**

_**Dany’s drunk, I'm just going to bring her to my house. Tell her parents she's at yours if they ask.** _

Missandei replied quickly; she wasn’t at the party, so probably just chilling in her room tonight.

**Sent From: deidei**

_**Got it, thanks for looking out for her. Behave, children!!** _

“Dei has told us to behave. If you’re not gonna listen to me, listen to her.”

“Yeah, yeah.” With that, he watched her rest her head behind her and stick an arm out infront of her. She just let it float there, kind of waving it a little. “That's weird.”

Jon, who was attempting not to burst with the cuteness of her curiosity, raised his eyebrows. “Hm?”

“It's...I can feel it, but it feels like it's over there,” she observed, pointing somewhere to the side. “But like, not.”

He let himself chuckle.

“C’mon, let's get you to bed.”

He probably should not have been too happy that she fell asleep sometime in their short ride home. But carrying her upstairs was probably quieter than it would’ve been if she was trying to find her way around on unbalanced feet - especially since she’d never been at his house before. It was the only rule in the Stark house; he could be out late, as long as no one was woken up when he’d come home.

She was set down in the already-upturned blankets of his bed that Jon never bothered to fix. He pulled off his shirt and changed into sweatpants before settling in on the other side, not minding her tiny snores.

He woke before Dany did - something Jon expected to happen, and taking a brief look at the clock, knew he would probably have time to get some food before she did. 

Robb was also down in the kitchen when Jon went in. Dany was Jon’s girlfriend - and has been, long enough for the whole family to know about her. But he still made a point to tell Robb the situation of her staying over before she came wandering out of his room, messy and unprompted.

With a plate of Eggos and fruit in his hand, Jon knocked a little before pushing open his door. Dany started to remove her arm from where it covered her eyes to look at him. 

“Oh, thank the Gods,” she sighed.

Jon smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the stack between them. “For what?”

“It’s bad enough that my first time at your house is because I was a drunken mess. I'd probably jump out the window if i had wandered into your brothers room thinking it was yours.”

“Relax,” Jon said. “It was your first time drinking like that. No one’s is ever pretty.”

“Dei was on the beaches of Naath.”

“Alright, Except Missandei’s. But she's graceful with everything she does.”

“True.” She grabbed an Eggo and took a bite out of it. “I’m sorry. Last night was…” she paused to raise her eyebrows and shake her head. “Ehg. Bleh.”

“Don’t be. You were fairly cooperative. More than Sansa ever is.”

“That must be a nasty sight, then.”

He nodded in agreement, letting out a laugh. She laughed with him, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

“I would _strongly_ assume she wouldn't be asking you to… well. Thank you for stopping that, too. I would have regretted it.”

“You just _had_ to make that weird, huh,” Jon grimaced, moving the plate to the side. He swung his legs onto the open spot, placing his feet on each side of her thighs. 

“It’s my _brand_ , Jon. You should know this,” Dany smiled. 

“Yeah, Yeah,” he said, sweeping her hands into his. He rubbed her metatarsal with his thumbs. “I know a lot of you by now. That's why I stopped it.”

“You don’t need an excuse for it. Even if I really _was_ ready, you weren't. Not at that moment. That's enough for me.”

“Even when you’re drunk.”

“Even when I'm drunk,” Dany whispered. He looked up at her, finding a little strawberry juice on her lip. He could’ve just told her it was there, but he wanted to taste it, so he leaned in and kissed her.

Gently, it was, and slow. It was still morning and still casual. She guided their joining hands to her shoulders, and as she left his behind, she tangled her own fingers around the back of his neck.

Their lips were soft presses against each other, a slight suction in between each chilled breath against the other. They both scooted closer, but for the closeness, for the angle, more than anything else. 

“About your offer, though,” she said, lips simply resting on his. “I _do_ still want to. If you do, too.”

“Okay. we’ve talked about it; i'm ready for it.”

“I’m ready too.” Their eyelashes fluttered on each others cheeks, tickling them both. But neither made a move to do anything about it.

“Okay.” Jon nodded slightly against her. But then she pulled away a bit and he opened his eyes, finding hers the same. Although, her face scrunched.

“Not right now, though. When my head’s going to pulse off my body.”

Jon smirked. “Okay. But wait until you -” 

He was cut off with a playful hit on his shoulder.

“Don't you even say it!” 

Jon gave her a fake look of innocence.

“SAy what?”

“You _know_ ,” Dany scolded, scrunching her face again. Before he knew it, she pulled him to the pillows, tackling him amongst the sheets. 

“Actually, i don't -” he laughed beneath where she covered his mouth with her palm. Their eyes stared brightly at one another, just grinning under the morning light.

Dany’s eyes broke off from his, suddenly aware of their position. He was on his back and her one leg swung over - it would be very easy for her to straddle him with a quick shift of her hips. Giving him one last glance, she did exactly that. 

Her lips replaced her hand as she brought them down to him - Jon fell into it, hands coming to the sides of her thighs. It was like the car, but much, much better. And comfortable. 

She ran her hands through his hair, reading the change in the kiss’s tone correctly. It was different from the one minutes ago, more...telling. Of what would come next.

Dany unpursed her lips from his. “That’s funny,” she noted. Jon ran a hand up her back.

“What is?”

“My head seems _much_ better.”

Jon shook his head, breaking them apart to look at the clock. “Give it a half hour. Everyone will be gone by then.”

Dany bit her lip. “Okay.”

“Lets...lets just kiss until then. Seems to help with your head.”

“Good idea,” she nodded, bringing herself back down to him again. 

Dany let herself run her hands across his face and chest now knowing what was to come. She let herself slant her mouth against his, smiling when their teeth knocked together and when they used their tongues without it invoking their gag reflexes.

Jon’s knees came to bend up behind her, and Dany sat further back so her tailbone rested against his thighs. It made him have to clench his core, crunch up to reach her mouth, and so he tightened the arms banded around her back to flip them.

He didn’t exactly let himself go fully on top of her, but more to the side, resting a forearm above her head and running his other hand over her torso. Sure, he’d rather not go through with this as all his younger siblings were home, but it didn't mean he couldn’t start to get her ready for it. Whether Dany remembered what he said last night or not, Jon was going to promise to do it right. 

And so he was going to start it, even now - slightly stimulating the arousal by running his hand across her skin, spanning it on her stomach and just barely brushing the underside of her boob with his fingertips. 

“Do you want to change out of this?” he asked her when he realized she was still wearing her tight shirt and skirt from the party. Her shoes were somewhere in his car.

“Don't see why it will matter what I'm wearing now.”

“It looks uncomfortable.”

She sighed in agreement, rolling out from under him. Her first steps were halted with a slight touch to her head, getting over the dizziness before continuing. 

“Shit. kissing really does solve hangovers,” Jon joked, watching her wobble to his dresser. “Middle left.”

He went to busy himself with his phone as she changed into one of his shirts, attempting to give her partial privacy.

“You can look, you know.”

Jon looked at her, to question her more than anything, but she pulled her shirt over her head with a smile before he could say anything.

She had purposely faced him, to make sure he saw what was underneath - sure, he'd seen her in a bathing suit, but it wasn’t summer. The pale skin of her ribs and breasts beneath her bra and tiny waist prosed a known, but new, intimacy. 

Jon let himself oogle her, biting his lip. She rolled her eyes when he leaned back with both hands behind his head. His shirt went low enough to deprive him of the show of her taking her jeans off, kicking them to the side.

And then she pounced on him.

“Oof!” Jon grunted as she landed on him. Before he could even register what had happened, Dany was scurrying off of him.

“Oh no, the Eggos!” 

Apparently his stack of Eggos had toppled when her weight bounced the mattress. He watched Dany get all the waffles that had been strewn, but only for a short while before he pulled her back into him.

“I’d say you look good in my shirts, but i can’t have you stealing them like you do with my sweatshirts.”

“Hey! I told you I'll replace them for your birthday.”

“Because that's easier than just giving some of them back?”

She gave him a cheeky nod, which slowed into resting her head on his shoulder. Dany sat between his legs now;his arms hugged her around the waist and twisted into the fabrics of his short on her. She sighed as he spanned a hand across her bare legs and stomach. Her hand found his wrists, lightly grasping them with small patterns of her fingers.

Jon took the position to his advantage. He contracted in, nuzzling away the hair covering her neck so he could run kisses across it. He started to push the nhem off her shoulders when she stopped him.

“Hey, behave. You said a half hour.”

“Twenty six minutes.”

There was clear activity going on down stairs, between some Saturday morning dance classes or grocery shopping or wrestling practice. Everyone was getting ready to go; but they weren’t _gone_.

“I should've never said that. This is going to be torture.”

Dany shifted enough to look at him. “We’ve waited months. What’s twenty five minutes?”

He fell into the kiss she brought to him easily. They were melting together in the morning light that streamed through his window, giving an enthusiastic light to the room as a whole.

Turns out, twenty five minutes _was_ awhile. At least when they knew what would happen after it finished, as well as the fact that it actually took _thirty_ -five minutes, because apparently, from what they heard, Arya spilled her cereal and multiple people had to change.

But finally, the door clicked and the house went silent, everything still except the two of them kissing each other and never getting sick of it.

Jon paused when they heard it click; and then, without anything but wordless communication, started to kiss Dany’s jaw, under her ear, and down the side of her neck.

This wasn’t any feeling they didn’t know. But the outcome was.

She squirmed underneath him, her hands soothingly racking up his back and to his hair, where she gently pulled enough for him to look up at her. He smiled when he did, loving the look of her soft amongst his pillows, and kissed her lightly.

“You tell me if you wanna stop, yeah?”

Dany smiled down at him. “Insecure about your talents, Stark boy?” she carded her fingers through his hair.

“Never,” he scrunched, and then continued to kiss her everywhere.

Her hands fell to his bare shoulders as he traveled his hand up her (his?) shirt, relinquishing the feeling of their skin against one another in such a way. Jon passed over her breasts, still in her bra, to find leverage cupping her neck as he went closer to her navel.

Her abdominals clenched as his lips lowered. They grazed the hem of her panties, and Jon nipped just above. All of it left Dany restless and full of pants. 

Jons hands smoothed down her sides and gripped her hips, slightly pushing her more up the bed. When she settled she watched him; he hooked his fingers on each side with a look asking for approval. Dany bit her lip with a nod.

Her legs closed enough for Jon to pull them off of her, immediately replacing their wide position, leaving herself open to him. She surprisingly felt no shame. That was the main thing she was afraid of feeling when she thought about this happening.

Infact, Jon made her feel _anything_ but insecure. HE simply started back up where he had to pause, mouthing his straight line down her folds, making Dany’s back arch with each passing press. His tongue retraced the line back up, straight to her clit, in which he took the liberty to suck on promptly. 

Dany cut in a gasp. “Bloody - _fuck_.”

He hummed a laugh against her, giving that slight pleasure of vibrations. She granted it gladly and clawed the comforter.

“Don’t be afraid to move,” he told her, noticing the tense hold of her stature. Slowly, as he himself got more confident in using his tongue on her, she met his soft, flat pressed against her with her hips slightly finding a rhythm to roll into. “Good, Dany. You’re beautiful.”

She whined at the compliment, but broke out another soft moan soon enough. 

He could feel her orgasm coming within the way she wiggled herself; he had gotten her off before, he knew how it looked. Ofcourse, there was something different _now_ , Dany now in his bed and laid bare, fingers twisting in his own t-shirt. 

Sure enough, in only a few more laps of his mouth Dany writhed beneath him. He chuckled at the sight... not because it was funny, but rather, how damn _cute_ she looked, hair knotting underneath her head, tightened brows and white knuckles and pink cheeks. She slowly collapsed into his mattress as it subsided.

Jon wrapped his hands around her lower back, pulling both of them up, and kissing her. Dany smiled through it, rising on her knees to kiss him more fully, cupping his face as his hands tightened into the shirt she wore. She invited him to take it off by simply raising her arms; he welcomed it gladly. Pressing their bodies together, her now only clad in a bra and he his thin sweatpants, they wrapped each other fully. Dany reached behind herself to undo her bra - when she did, she could see Jon holding back, to which she giggled.

“You can touch them, Jon. I know you want to.”

He shook his head, laughing, kissing her softly before tossing her back onto the pillows.

His warm hands cupped them, tweaked them, mouth shortly following behind. But as much as she loved it, Dany was getting impatient. Her heels found the edges of his pants and attempted, or at least hinted, to push them down.

Jon caught on - he pulled away fully, sitting back on his knees, asking for one more approval before leaning to his dresser for a condom. 

He kicked off his pants while he was at it - his length long and ready for what was...next. Dany was too. Her mind reeled at that thought.

This time, when Jon settled above her, it was completely in between her legs - with purpose. With an end goal. She bit her lip and watched him situate.

“Last call,” Jon said. She pulled him down to her mouth as an answer. And so he shifted slightly, lining up better, foreheads on each side of her head. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” she assured. Her hands went up and down his arms and back, grazing the ass she already knew was too good just by how it looked in jeans. “Go, Jon.”

“I love you,” he told her. Her hand found his cheek as she gave him an appreciative kiss.

“I love you, Jon. Let’s do this.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead and then replaced it with his own. His member found her entrance, still wet from her orgasm, and he rocked in the slightest bit. He watched her close her eyes at the first feeling. 

“Okay?” his eye twitched searching for discomfort. But Dany nodded. He rocked in again, slightly deeper this time, and then repeated.

“Jon, i -” he stopped. “No. its...it feels fine. Just a little uncomfortable.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. you…” she cleared her throat, pink on her cheeks. “You can go deeper.”

“Deeper, yeah, okay.”

Still, he continued with his added rockings, kissing her face all over until he was seated all the way in. and then she did the same for him.

“It just feels...full.” she laughed. “I just feel full. You can start to move, if you want.”

Slowly, like everything else about them, he did. And with him, Dany worked to move, too. Her breaths came in small pants that spanned across his collarbones. 

“You wanna try the top?” That was the first time that she looked nervous.

“T-the top? I don't know how -”

“Nobody does. But it's just like this.”

Dany nodded, moving to sit up. He swept her, instead, like the other time he had done that morning, and they settled in their mutual sitting position. Jon thrusted up slightly, and Dany went back and forth.

“Oh…” she whispered. “This feels different.”

“Yeah?” Jon asked, moving her hair back, watching her hesitant experimenting. “How?”

“You’re - mm -” she caught her own question off by locking their lips together. “You’re deeper. I feel it.”

“It feels better?”

She nodded her eyes closed in concentration. “Mhm. its - ah, _yes._ ” 

Jon matched with her as her speed gradually built, sighing in his own pleasure as her tight walls massaged him just right. 

“God’s, Dany, you're getting me close.”

All Dany did to that was nod - in either an _oh, that's cool._ Or a _fuck, yeah, me too_. Whichever. But he made sure it was both, reaching to the base of her to rub her already-sensitive clit, earning himself a broken gasp groaning from her throat. 

_“Shit,_ Jon,” she whispered, and that was his own undoing, rubbing Dany faster as he emptied into the condom.

They both collapsed into each other, boneless, panting, satisfied. 

“Damn, sex _is_ really all that, huh?” Jon laughed into the base of her sweaty neck.

“Yeah, well, there's a reason it's talked about.”

She pulled away from him enough to look and his face. “Thank you,” she whispered into his eyes. He knew what she meant.

“You deserve it, Dany.”

**Author's Note:**

> today was a shit storm regarding my leather fic, but i still had to get this out, dammit!
> 
> thank you for the endless support. in general (the responses on these fics are AMAZING) but espcially what im talking about above. it meant everything in the world.


End file.
